Rescue Me
by YFWE
Summary: Chapter 3! Romance ensues...
1. Intro

Hey everyone! Since "Stuck in a Moment" and "Hippie Burger" fics are currently on hiatus, I thought I'd add a new fic. And since these have been popping up a lot lately, I thought I'd add one- another one of those fics where you submit your own character. Here's some rules.

Only the first ten submissions will be accepted. Honestly, I feel sorry for Ayla with all the characters she has to put into her fic. Ten's a good number for me.

No evil characters. They all need to be on the 'good' side. And preferably dragons. Please no Huntsclan members or new Dark Dragons.

One character per submitter. 'Nuff said.

That's actually about it. I'll explain what the fic will actually be about later on in the next update.

I'm gone pretty much all day tomorrow. State fair, woohoo! If anyone's going to the Ohio State Fair (anyone...anyone?), look for me.

Since I'll be gone... if it just so happens that you want to join... please make sure that we haven't already gone over the limit for characters. Remember, only first ten! Sorry if you don't get in, but it is possible that I may ask for more later on... we shall see! Laters, everyone!

YFWE

P.S. If anyone would ever like to IM me for whatever reason, if you have a question about a fic, or you just wanna talk, my AIM name is Kevinr6. May the force be with your second cousin!


	2. Authors Note

Okay, everyone, I think this fic'll get updated tomorrow. But I need help. This applies to: CelloSolo2007, angelofsorrow227, and Lavenderpaw.

Thanks to you guys for joining. But I need something from you guys: you didn't exactly give me a description on the dragon forms of your characters. That's all. I can't really continue until then, so... just wondering if you guys could do that for me. Thanks:D

Oh, and for anyone who hasn't joined yet, there is still space for four more. Read the rules in the chapter before for more details! Okay, see yall later.

YFWE


	3. Chapter 1

Hi. Um, now that I'm done with DIP, here's the first chapter for you guys. I've reached the limit, so please NO ONE ELSE JOIN! Ok? Ok. Here's the characters.

Ayla Rogers. Nickname: Midge. Age:16 5"2. 106.5 lbs, Grade-11 Lives alone in apartment with dog Pogo. Likes writing, playing cello, drawing, TV, and video games. Doesn't like people calling her a freshman. Originally from Georgia, lives in NYC. Funny, shy, single, has ADD. Wears gray shirt, says "Unless you're cute get lost", blue jeans, black shoes. ALTER EGO: Dragon, 7 ft. tall. Wingspan 5 ft. Bronze colored w/ green belly and pink spikes. Fire and ice powers, w/ teleportation and telekinesis. Good fighter but sometimes loses track of fight due to ADD. Dragon name: Storm Dragon. Character owned by: CelloSolo2007

Rachel Carpenter. Age: 13. Black hair. Weight: 110lbs. 5"2. Shy, funny, outgoing. Lives in California. Eye color: Green/Blue. Pale complexion. ALTER EGO: White dragon, black underbelly, black finsw/ white lining. Blows ice. Good fighter, stays focused well, is quick. A loner. Courtesy of: angelofsorrow227

Magenta: Shapeshifter, has dragon/gryphon form. Courtesy of: AmericanDragonFan

Sitara Dorotio. (Heh, looks like Dorito.) Part Mexican, part Jewish. Lives in New Mexico. 8th grade. Her personality is very quiet, but kicks it up a level when fighting. Also tends to daydream. 5 "5, brunette hair, green-brown eyes. ALTER EGO: Dragon, Silver-metallic scales, large wings. Courtesy of: Lavenderpaw

Ryu: No human form. Black dragon, wingless. Good with fire. Has gun if needed. Wears trenchcoat to hide identity. Dark personality. Huntsclan killed of: Stranger.

Adrianna Hawkins: 15 yrs. Old. Straight black hair that reaches waist. (Dat be some long hair, ya heard?) Golden eyes, eyes sometimes glow white when irritated or angry. Only child, alone often. Likes dancing, hacking, martial arts, piano, flute, cooking, and internet surfing. Silent and pretty cold to most she meets. Believes only in self and prefers to work alone. Strong-minded personality, slightly stubborn. Trains by self, parents don't know of dragon powers. ALTER EGO: Dark purple dragon, blue eyes, breathes black flame, rather than orange. Can shoot dark beams from eyes. Also able to in human form, but she doesn't have much control yet.Also has a pet Phoenix that can blast fire from its mouth. Can shape-shift into normal bird. Courtesy of: kIrEigIrL.

PD: Bulky, teenage boy with unkept hair. ALTER EGO: Blue dragon, with a stomach of alternating red and gold stripes. Gold mane. Seven claws on each appendage, and they're razor sharp, which comes in handy for clawing and tearing. Courtesy of: Polydactyl.

Chris: Skateboarder, ladies' man. (Hehehe...) ALTER EGO: Blue and red dragon with blood red eyes, shoots fire and ice, and can shapeshift. Courtesy of: americandragondude

Serina: As old as Jake, blond hair w/ white strand in front of right eye. Likes fighting and is very aggressive. Is Australian, and knows Fred Nerk very well. As in a very close friend, and a love-hate relationship. Won't admit she has a crush on Fred, though. ALTER EGO: Dark shiny purple dragon, silver eyes and claws. Can blast water out of mouth and can make it rain if she wants it to. Courtesy of: KmDefr.(Um... coulda used this chararcter when our soccer team played the best team in the state. :D)

THAT BE ALL THE CHARACTERS!

Now...

This chapter will feature no dragon action yet. Originally, it was going to, but I realized that I need something from a few of you. I'll tell you what it is now.

CelloSolo2007: imitates Taco Bell commercial It's good to go. In other words, your character is fine. Just one thing- character's hair color, please?

angelofsorrow227: Yours is fine as well. Good to go.

AmericanDragonFan: Now that we cleared up the one issue with the pics, you're fine. If I have any questions, I'll leave you a PM at the forums.

Lavenderpaw: One question of you. What can Sitara do in her dragon form? Ice? Fire? Neither? Just tell me that, and you're fine.

Stranger: No worries, mon. Yours is fine.

kIrEigIrL: One thing- that name you gave me in Celtic- is that her dragon name, or what? I'm dumb, I dunno.

Polydactyl: Like, two things. First- can a have a bit more of a description of your human form? And also, what's his age? That be all.

Americandragondude: Need a little more info on Chris's human form. How old is he? What does he look like? Things along those lines. Dragon form is fine.

KmDefr: No problems, yo!

Ok... Think it's gonna start now. Will be kinda short, but should be a little better as we go on.

Rescue Me

YFWE

Jake Long sat on the rooftop of his Grandpa's shop early one Saturday morning, admiring the warmth of the sunshine, taking as much as he could in, until the time came when...

"Jake!", Grandpa screamed from the street below, "Training begins in five minutes! DO NOT BE LATE!"

He sighed, wondering why he still had to train with Grandpa, even though he had been the American Dragon for almost eight months now. In fact, he had planned on going with Trixie and Spud to New Jersey to see a skateboarding competition. But the previous day, Grandpa decided it'd be a great day for some dragon training. Whoo-pee.

He had time, so Jake decided to stay up there a little bit longer, before he headed down there.

"Today's training", Grandpa said as soon Jake was in sight, "Is not much of a training session, if you want to be technical. All you have to do is meet some people down in the Magical Village, and you'll be briefed by one of my old friends there."

"Sounds intriguing", said Jake sarcastically, "So who do I have to meet? And why?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself. Just go to the 411 Helium Bar, about mid-town, and you'll find them there."

"Um... don't you mean Oxygen Bar? Helium's like..."

"No, I mean Helium. Not all living creatures can stay alive on oxygen and oxygen only. Thought you knew that. Now hurry; I wish to watch 'Date My Mom' in peace."

(End)

The Magical Village was always busy on a Saturday. Walking traffic seemed to come to a standstill at times. And considering that the place Jake needed to visit was pretty deep into the town, it could take a while.

But soon enough, after being mobbed by many a salesman, there it was: the 411 Helium Bar. Considering the number of times Jake had been in the village, he was surprised to see this bar. It looked kinda new- on the outside, that is.

He walked inside, and there was barely anyone there. Maybe, like, two people. And neither even looked up to acknowledge Jake.

"Why, hello!", a squeaky voice said behind him. Jake spun around to see a man, maybe mid-30's. Looked normal. Except he had an extremely high voice, "You must be Jake Long."

"Er... yeah", Jake shook the guy's hand, "I think I was supposed to meet some people here?"

"Ah, yes, the back room", he pointed to a back hallway, "Second door on the left. If you reach the bathrooms, you've gone too far. Please do try some of our world famous helium here!"

"Think I'll pass...", Jake muttered as he walked to this 'back room'.

There it was, the second door on the left. And outside it sat a small pink dog.

Pink. Um, okay...

He got to the door, and looked down at the dog. It stared forward, as if Jake wasn't even standing there.

Jake bent to the ground, and looked at the dog. "Uh... are you real?"

The pink dog bit his leg.

Think that classifies as real.

Jake, as he rubbed his throbbing leg, heard laughter from inside the room.

The door opened, and there sat 7 kids and 1 adult, some about to roll around on the ground in laughter. In fact, one already was.

"The new guy is HERE!", a voice announced from behind Jake. Wait... the only thing that had been behind him was the dog, right?

"Heh, nice one, 'Genta", a bulky kid who looked to be about 16 said.

"Thanks", a black-haired girl walked up alongside Jake, who was still confused."Hi. Jake Long, right?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Sorry 'bout that back there. It's all Rachel's fault!", she stared in the direction of a short, black-haired girl.

"Yeah, right, that was your idea, Magenta!", Rachel laughed.

"Wait. So... you were the dog?", Jake asked Magenta.

"Yeah, I'm a shapeshifter. Didn't ya know?"

"No. I don't know any of you."

"Perhaps I should explain, then", the lone adult in the room stood up. He had silvery-gray hair, kinda walked as if he was losing feeling in his legs, and had a gruff voice, "Welcome, American Dragon. My name is Richard Simmons. And now, I am not that guy that does exercises on TV."

"You look like him", said a girl with brunette hair that looked a bit Spanish spoke up. Everyone laughed.

"For your information, Sitara, I have never even met the guy", he turned back to Jake, "Don't mind them. Anyway, I am a good friend of your Grandfather's. And these... CIRCUS FREAKS... back here are your new friends for the next few days. Hey!"

As soon as Richard had put emphasis on the words 'circus freaks', what looked to be a rain cloud appeared over his head, and rain poured onto his head. "Serina! Stop it!"

"Wow, you're getting good at that, Serina!", a boy wearing a skateboarding shirt piped up.

"I know I'm awesome, Chris", Serina replied in a heavy Australian accent. With a wave of her hand, the cloud disappeared.

Richard stood there, soaked, and glared intently at Serina, before turning back to Jake, "Well... like I said, you'll get to know these guys pretty well the next few days."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard?", Magenta asked, "You're our new tutor!"

"Tutor? What? Dude, you guys must be crazy. What can I do that I could tutor you on?"

"Hey, Midge, you wanna show him?", Magenta asked.

"Why not?", a short girl with a T-shirt that said, 'Unless you're cute, get lost!", stood up and seemed to go into a trance. She was surrounded by a bronze glow, until she could no longer be seen.

And then the glow faded, and there stood a bronze-colored dragon with a green stomach and pink spikes. It was amazing to see how much taller she was now. Before she had been barely taller than Jake (and Jake was short!), and now her head was almost touching the ceiling!

"That's why?", Richard said.

"So she's a dragon?"

"Not only her. All of us are", a girl named Adrianna spoke up. Mr. Simmons is gonna be gone, so you're gonna help us along with our powers until we're really good at it."

"Oh. And, uh... how good are you guys now?"

No one spoke up, before the dragon, Midge, said, "Well... I'm the only one that's known about their powers for more than two weeks, if that's what you mean."

"Wow", sighed Jake, "I'll have some work to do then, won't I?"

"Yes, you will. But fear not, they're pretty easy to work with", Richard said.

"Um, Mr. Simmons?", the bulky kid said, "The reason you're leaving is you said you couldn't work well with us, right?"

"Er... yes, PD, that's right. But I had to leave soon anyway, so...", Richard said to Jake, "I think I'll get out of here before something happens. But before I do, I'll introduce them all."

"You've already met Magenta", he said, "She has a dragon form, but she's a shapeshifter. So she can help you out on a couple of things."

"The dragon- she's Ayla, but she prefers to be called Midge. Don't ak me why, she never talks to me."

"Rachel. She's the one with the black hair over there", he pointed over in Rachel's direction, who responded with a wave, "She is vry quick. That makes her a pretty good addition."

"The girl that looks Spanish over there, her name's Sitara. She's pretty quiet and may daydream a lot, but she's a pretty awesome fighter. Oh, and although she may be Mexican, she's also Jewish. So no jokes about Jewish people, because I know there's been a lot of those floating around lately."

"You started it, Mr. Simmons", Sitara grumbled.

"Um... anyway, the next girl, she's Adrianna. If you see her eyes glow, get out of the way, because weird things might happen. She's got a pet Phoenix, but I have no clue where that thing went. It's around here somewhere, I guess. She's kind of a loner, and definitely likes to work alone. In fact, if you can get her to work with someone else, I'll eat my hat."

"You don't have a hat, but I'd still pay to see that", Adrianna muttered.

"The next guy's PD. Don't ask his real name, because he won't tell you. Believe me, I've tried. He was a weird power as a dragon... I'll let you find it out for yourself."

"That's Chris", he pointed to the kid in the corner that seemed more interested in his skateboard than the introductions, "Be warned, he likes to flirt with just about every girl he meets."

"The last kid- her name's Serina. She's from Australia. And as you saw earlier, she can make it rain any time she wants to. So don't make her mad."

Jake looked around at all the kids. They all seemed his age... how hard could it be?

"Is this all?"

"No", a voice came from the doorway. A figure in a trenchcoat walked in.

"And you are?", Richard asked.

"Call me Ryu", it was a male, that much was certain. But there was nothing else that could be made out about him.

"Ah... so you were the other guy they were talking about", PD said.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Well, I'll leave you all to, uh... get acquainted", Richard slowly backed away until he was in the doorway, "Take care, everyone. Have fun, Jake'

And as he walked out the door, a small rain cloud followed him once more.

END CHAPTER

Um... there it is. Not all that great of a chapter, but that's how some intro chapters are. Once I have all the info I need from some of you, we'll be good to go! So all of you that need to give me something, please do in your reviews. If not, then give me some Sprite. And no shaking it up::stares at Ayla: I mean it. I'll throw something at you. I don't know what I'll be, but it won't be pretty! Maybe I'll throw my Arby's sandwich at you. Ok, funny story. We bought ten Arby's sanwiches. We ate 8. So two were left over. I get one out for lunch today, and you know how they're in the foil wrappers, like most fast food restaurants do? Well, I forgot to take the wrapper off. Put it in the microwave, walk away, hear a zapping noise, run over and my sandwich is getting zapped by some lightning spark thingy. Funny, now that I look back on it. But not funny while it was happening. It burnt a hole in the wrapper, but not in the sandwich, luckily. The moral of the story? Don't put foil in the microwave, fools! A public service announcement from your friendly neighborhood YFWE.

Um... read and review! Later!

YFWE


	4. Chapter 2

An update! Hallelujah! And let's not stay in wait any longer!

Rescue Me: Ch. 2

YFWE

Jake sighed after Richard left. "Um... so I guess we should get started, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be good", Midge replied, reverting back to her human form. "But should we really start tonight?"

"We've all traveled pretty far", Rachel spoke up, "Maybe it'd be best if we all got some rest, maybe did some sightseeing tonight. Then start tomorrow..."

"Sounds like a plan!", Magenta said imperatively, "Let's do that!"

"Fine with me", Jake nodded. "So... where are you all staying?"

No one said a word.

"Um..."

"I'm renting out my grandma's apartment", Midge said, "But I dunno 'bout..."

"None of us have a place to stay", PD said, speaking up for the rest of them.

"Wha? You mean Mr. Simmons didn't get you guys hotel rooms or something?", Jake asked.

"Nope."

"Well... where are you guys gonna stay then?", he asked.

They all stared at him.

"I think... that it's your duty as the American Dragon to find us a place to stay...", Adrianna said.

Jake sighed, "But... the only place you could stay at is my Grandpa's shop!"

"You mean... Lao Shei? The old Chinese Dragon?", Sonia's eyes widened, "We might actually be able to..."

"I said MAYBE!", Jake snapped. "I can take everyone there now; let's go and see if he'll allow it."

(End)

"WHAT!", Grandpa exclaimed as soon as he was told the full details of Jake's predicament, "You want ME to house ALL of them?"

"Um... actually, Midge already has a place to stay..."

"Do not get smart with me!"

"I wasn't. I just..."

"That is still eight people!"

At this point, Fu walked in.

"Hey, short, old, and Asian... I might have gotten us tickets to go see Cher next month at the...", he looked up to see ten kids and Grandpa staring back at him. "Oh! Um... you all never heard that."

He walked over to Grandpa, and whispered to him, "So- who're they?"

"Dragon trainees. Jake's their tutor for the time being. Can you believe this- he wants you and I to house them!"

"Oh boy! A sleepover? I've always wanted to whip out my American Pie collection..."

"Fu!"

"Aw... come on, Gramps. You can come and watch too..."

"Fu!"

"Alright! But c'mon... we've got space! Why not?"

"Ah.. I guess so..."

"Great! Kids, you're staying."

"Yay!"

"Do you guys have HBO?", asked Chris.

"Uh... why would you need to know that?", asked Sitara.

"There are some QUALITY movies on HBO, thank you very much!"

"Whatever."

"Well, now that this is settled, how 'bout some sightseeing?", PD exclaimed.

"Sounds good", came the near-unanimous answer.

"You comin' Jake?", Magenta asked as they began to head out the door.

"Um...", Jake looked to his side, to see Ryu, the guy in the trenchcoat, standing there quietly, "I'll catch up with you guys in a sec. Don't go too far!"

"Whatever. See ya in a bit", Magenta said, and turned and left.

Jake walked over to Ryu, who barely acknowledged Jake's precense.

"So... I hear you're the new guy."

Ryu nodded slowly, "That's right."

"Well... I'm Jake", he stuck out his hand. Ryu seemed to hesitate, before extending a long black claw from the sleeve of his coat to meet Jake's hand.

Jake was a little surprised, "You're in dragon form! Why?"

"Dragon form?", Ryu lowered his hood to show a dragon face, "That is my only form. I'm not human, Jake."

Jake was awed, "There really are full dragons in the world?"

"Obviously."

"That's awesome! So.. Are you coming?"

"I don't think so."

"Aw... c'mon, man! Why are you always so down?"

"I've got my reasons..."

"Well... whatever you say. Later."

(End)

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late", Jake gasped, out of breath, as soon as he caught up to the rest of them.

"Hey, Jake", Sonia, who had been in back talking with Sitara, greeted, "Hey... I had a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you know who Fred Nerk is?"

"Fred Nerk? Hell, yeah."

"Ah. He's a friend from back home. He's mentioned you before."

"Really?"

"Yeah... about how he kicked your ass in that race."

Jake growled. Nerk hadn't changed a bit. "So... are you and Nerk friends? As in... boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Uh... NO!", Sonia turned beet red, even though she denied it.

"Whatever you say...", Jake went up to talk to Adrianna, who was staring intently along with Chris and Rachel at PD and Magenta, "What're you guys looking at?"

"Oh... just those two lovebirds", Adrianna replied.

"You mean..."

"Those two have been flirting with each other for about a month now", Chris laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they went off and did their own thing tonight. I mean..."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So... where to?", Midge asked Jake.

"I dunno... where do you guys wanna go?"

"I've always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty...", Rachel said.

"Well... why not, then? Let's go."

END CHAPTER

Read and review. Oh, and Magenta... PD made me do it! See y'all.

YFWE


	5. Chapter 3

A new update! Because PD will kill me if I don't hurry my ass up:D

Rescue Me: Ch. 3

YFWE

The Statue of Liberty trip was... interesting. Jake had seen it a thousand times. Midge had seen it twice, and everyone else had never saw it. Needless to say, with a group like this, there were bound to be some 'questionable' things happening.

First off- PD and Magenta decided to disappear as soon as they set foot on the island. After a good while of searching, they found them on the Statue's head, doing... well, what you'd pretty much expect from two teenage lovers.

It took nothing short of a crane and rescue team to bring them back down.

And then, Chris and Sitara found it necessary to use their fire powers to heat up the rear-ends of a few New York tourists.

Then Adrianna set a tree on fire.

After Jake tabbed Sonia to put the tree out (She was the only one with water powers, he discovered from her), he decided that it was time to leave the Statue of Liberty. Which was a good thing, because Magenta and PD had been planning their next escape and were going to set their plan in to motion at the next possible time.

When they left the Statue, it was night. For some, that would mean bedtime. Others- well, let's just say some don't go to bed for a very long time. (CoughPDCough)

Jake decided that he would be "smart", as Grandpa called it, and turn in for the night. He was not the only one- Sonia, Adrianna, and Rachel had decided to do so as well. Ryu, of course, was already there. And Midge was going to stay there for a bit, until a little later, as she already had a place of her own to stay.

Grandpa and Fu had already cleared some space in the living room for the teens to sleep in. And it was quite humorous when Sonia all but fainted into her pillow as soon as she laid eyes upon it.

Meanwhile, Jake and the three remaining girls (or... it was more like the three remaining girls; Jake was merely a bystander) sat on the floor and talked. About things such as their dragon powers, past villains, and, as is custom, boys.

"Hey Rach- when you blow ice, how do you get it so crystal-like", asked Midge, "Mine's always so... dull."

"I think it's 'cause you blow fire too", Rachel replied, "Both powers combined must mess with it a little. Hey, remember that one villain we fought a few weeks ago? Sandshark?"

"Hell yeah! Damn, he was hot!", Adrianna piped up, "I'd pay his whole bail just for one night with him..."

They all laughed.

Jake sighed. He felt a bit left out, what with their 'girl talk.' He got up to go to the kitchen for a moment.

When he entered, he found Ryu and Grandpa at the table, Grandpa's eyes wide.

"So THAT is where your dragon colony has been hiding all this time. I never would've thought it- very good hiding spot", he exclaimed.

"Isn't it?", Ryu grinned slightly in recognition, "I've always thought so, too..."

"Gramps... I've never seen you this interested in other dragons...", Jake noted as he pulled a box of Pop Tarts from the cupboard and a can of Sprite from the refrigerator. (It has been proven by myself, the writer, that it is these two things that make the very well-being of the Earth stay intact- or at least my sanity.)

"Quiet, Jake. Do not interrupt me while I am speaking to Ryu... he has much to tell me, and little time to do so! Is this not right, Ryu?"

"Er... sure."

"Hm, well, I'll be upstairs in the guest bedroom. See y'all", Jake said as he walked up the stairs to the said room.

He flopped down on the bed once inside. It was in no way the best bed in the world- you sunk in a bit while lying upon it- but it got the job done. And that job was sleep. Something Jake definitely knew he could use, after a particularly trying day.

And he DID fall asleep- for a few minutes, that is. But he was soon awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door outside his room. "Who's there?", he asked groggily, thinking it was probably Grandpa.

But to his surprise, when the door opened, Midge was standing in the doorway instead of who he had expected.

"Hey...", she said quietly, walking over to his bedside and sitting down.

"Um... hey. What are you doin' here?", he asked.

"Erm, I'd like for you to walk me home... if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I guess", Jake slowly got out of bed and stood up, "But can we make it quick? I'd like to get some more sleep to complement the ten minutes I just got."

Midge smiled and laughed, "No prob. My apartment is only a few blocks away; it won't be too long... hey, maybe we'll run into the others, so I can tell them to get their asses in bed."

"Sounds good. Let's go",said Jake. The two of them went downstairs and Jake called, "Gramps! I'm taking Ayla home, alright?"

"What did I say about interrupting me, young dragon?"

"Damn, never mind. Later, you two", he said to Rachel and Adrianna, who just giggled in return.

"Um... awkward...", Jake commented to Midge as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, those two are kinda weird... they're definitely the biggest romantics in our group- they just don't have actual boyfriends."

"How come?"

"Well... when you have only two boys in your group, things like that happen. They didn't want any part of PD- they knew Magenta liked him from day one. They're actually the two that got them together. And Chris... Chris is a little hard to read. He flirts with about every girl in the group. But he seems to like Sitara the most."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, we're a pretty tight-knit bunch", Midge said proudly, "We've all been together for at least two months now- with the exception of Ryu, of course. He just joined. But... we all rarely get in fights. And man, you should see us when we all fight together. We're virtually unstoppable!"

"Really? Well, I guess I'll have to find out for myself tomorrow, won't I?"

"What do ya mean?", she asked.

"I have to evaluate you guys- learn your powers, y'know? We're gonna do that tomorrow. And THEN the real training will begin."

"Okay. Um... here we are", said Midge referring to the apartment complex they had stopped in front of.

"Cool. Well... see ya tomorrow, I guess", Jake turned to leave.

"Jake, wait!"

"Hm?"

"Um... would you like to come in for a bit?"

(End)

"Dammit, I lost them again!", Chris reported to Sitara at the night club they were in. This was a strange club- one that actually let minors inside. It had been PD's idea, but it was becoming more and more apparent that he only did it for some more 'alone' time with Magenta.

"Why do they do this to us?", Sitara sighed, "There is NO way in the world they can be together every moment of the day!"

"And night."

"Shut the hell up, Chris."

"If it's any consolation... PD said he and Magenta had to be together at ALL times."

"Uh... that's a little weird", Sitara sighed silently, "Well, let's try and find 'em... it's getting late, and apparently tomorrow morning is our first dragon training with Jake."

"Alright, I'll keep looking. Be right back", said Chris. He snuck back to around the bathroom, and began listening for any sounds, anything that sounded like PD or Magenta.

And soon enough, coming from the family bathroom, "Hey... don'tcha think we should go find Chris and Sitara and go back to Lao Shei's house?" Magenta's voice.

"Why? This is so much fun, isn't it?"

"Well..."

Chris sighed and banged on the door, "Damn, you two- you're in a family restroom? If you want to be alone, you COULD just go outside..."

"Oh... hi, Chris! What're you doing here?"

"Getting you two out of the bathroom so we can go home! Let's go."

"Aw... c'mon, Chris..."

"Now, dammit!"

"You're no fun...", PD growled as he opened the door of the bathroom.

"Mmhmm, sure... alright, Sitara's waiting outside. Big day tomorrow- now, do I have to drag you two out the door? Let's go.

END CHAPTER

Man, I really had some fun with this chapter. :D Well.. Two updates on two different fics in two days. This is awesome. Will there be yet another update tomorrow? We'll see. Read and review!

YFWE


End file.
